Hayato Sakurai vs. Mac Danzig
The fight was for Pride. Mac Danzig injured and possibly broke his left thumb. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Danzig landed an inside leg kick and circled light on his feet. Both fighters were hopping around. Danzig checked a high kick. Danzig landed a body kick. Danzig landed a counter knee to the body as Sakurai bullied him into the ropes with some missed strikes. Sakurai checked a leg kick. Danzig came forward and ate a big coutner combination from Sakurai and more counter combinations. They exchanged and Danzig circled out. Sakurai bullied Danzig into the corner landing a big combination, a big knee to the head and another big combination that dropped Danzig. Danzig lay on his back until the referee stood him up. Sakurai landed a good left hook. Sakurai landed a good body shot and they clinched. They broke after a few moments. They circled, exchanging missed jabs. Danzig missed a leg kick. Sakurai landed a wicked leg kick. Danzig landed an inside leg kick. Danzig landed a good right hand. Danzig landed a body kick. Sakurai missed a body kick, Danzig dodged, tried to take Sakurai's standing back, Sakurai judo threw him and ended up on top in half-guard. They were too close to the ropes and were moved to the center after a moment. Danzig pushed it to full guard after a bit. Danzig looked to work a rubber guard, and he had that. Danzig was trying to get a triangle and he nearly had it, but Sakurai stood and the referee stood Danzig up. Sakurai landed a good leg kick and another, and another. They clinched and Sakurai judo threw him again hard into side control. Sakurai was looking for a kimura and he had it tight. Sakurai let it go and the first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Sakurai landed an inside leg kick. Danzig came forward and they clinched, Sakurai got the trip takedown into side control and he grabbed that kimura again but Danzig escaped. Danzig rolled out, tried for an armbar but Sakurai escaped and stood and Danzig stood as well. Sakurai landed a good leg kick. Sakurai landed a good counter left hook. Danzig landed a body kick. They clinched but broke. Danzig landed a good left hook. Sakurai landed an inside leg kick. Danzig seemed a bit confident for some reason. Sakurai landed a good straight left. Sakurai landed a good body shot. Sakurai landed a good left hook. Danzig landed a good leg kick. Danzig landed a body kick. Sakurai landed a hard leg kick. Danzig narrowly missed a side kick. Sakurai landed a big body kick. Sakurai had his hands low. Sakurai nearly had Danzig's back standing but Danzig pulled away quickly. Sakurai landed a massive leg kick that visibly hurt Danzig. Sakurai landed a big knee to the body. Sakurai landed a big leg kick. Sakurai landed a big inside leg kick. Sakurai landed a good jab. Sakurai landed a big leg kick. He was utilizing those leg kicks. Sakurai landed a big left hook. Sakurai landed a straight left. Sakurai landed a massive looping right hand that dropped Danzig for the knockout victory.